No Smoking
by Kuolema
Summary: ¿Cómo se integró el "Special Team" Del KOF 97? yaoi Billy x Yamazaki
1. Chapter 1

No fumar!

Capítulo 1

Hacia tiempo que no había una reunión, hacía ya bastante tiempo que no se comunicaban; mientras no traspasaran cada uno sus límites, a nadie le importaba. Estaban convocadas las mafias locales, los grandes magnates, no estaban claros los puntos a tratar, pero era un negocio, uno grande., el lugar seria, el recién inaugurado salón de juegos de un afamado hotel cinco estrellas.

El tráfico conflictivo de la tarde retrasó su automóvil, odiaba tener el tiempo justo, odiaba llegar tarde, era inadmisible el retraso, menos cuando seria un evento con el jefe. Su bolsillo comenzó a vibrar con un ringtone monofónico.

–Alo... - Un silencio –Si... ¿quiere hablar conmigo?... Muy bien, espero...- Aclaro la garganta, el auto no avanzaba, el chofer miro hacia donde estaba sentado

– Ha ocurrido un accidente no podremos avanzar-

Unos segundos quedo al teléfono hasta que del otro lado contestaron.

- ...Si jefe,- un silencio corto y pasado- ...de inmediato- Colgó el teléfono. Sacó sus cosas de la limusina y comenzó a avanzar rápidamente, estaba a unos dos kilómetros, corriendo no tardaría mucho, pero su tiempo estaba reducido. El transito estaba cortado, un edificio estaba en llamas los bomberos hacían todo su esfuerzo por apagarlo corrió derecho por la avenida, doblo a la derecha en una calle luego a la izquierda para llegar a un largo y oscuro callejón, salto varias murallas de un poco mas de tres metros apoyándose e impulsándose en su vara, al salir del callejón una calle donde podía ver el sol poniéndose , a esas alturas ya podía a lo lejos divisar perfectamente el lugar, una alfombra azul cubría toda la entrada y unas barras sostenían unos cordones del mismo color impedían el paso lateral, por fin estaba ahí y al parecer en el tiempo justo, aun le quedaba algo para vestirse de una manera apropiada. Al poner sus pies en la alfombra dos guardias mucho más altos y corpulentos que él le detuvieron.

- Señor podría darnos su nombre- Pregunto uno

- De aquí en mas es un área exclusiva- Afirmo el otro, ambos cerrándole el paso, Billy se detuvo en seco, levanto verticalmente su palo y lo golpeo con fuerza en el piso manteniendo la posición riendo a carcajadas.

-No les daré mi nombre, y será mejor que me dejen pasar si no quieren problemas!- Aquella situación con el trafico, haber tenido que correr y mas encima esto lo tenían enfadado.

Suena el teléfono

- Recepción, buenas noches, ¿en que le puedo ayudar?- El hombre estaba en el vestíbulo del hotel atrás de un gran mesón, podía ver la calle perfectamente y la escena que se desarrollaba, siempre había un tonto ebrio que intentaría burlar los guardias, se decía para si

- ¡Que no estorben esos guardias!- Ordenaron por el auricular.

– Si como usted mande, yo los comunicare de INMEDIATO- Dijo recalcando la ultima palabra. Rápidamente se dirigió a la entrada pero no pudo hacer nada, ya tenia de frente al rubio con un semblante agresivo y no dispuesto al dialogo.

- ¿Tu también te interpondrás en mi camino?- Anuncio con una mano en un bolsillo y con la cabeza en ángulo hacia atrás.

- Por supuesto que no caballero, ¿En que le pudo ayudar?- Se apresuro en decir mientras observaba los cuerpos caídos de los dos guardias en la entrada, noqueados, no le había tardado ni un segundo.

- Necesito conseguir un traje-

- En el primer piso hay una sastrería...-

- RAPIDO- Lo interrumpió. Ya no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo solo le quedaban 15 minutos y debía tomar una ducha.

- Si arrienda una suite, el armario posee incluido un juego de trajes en distintas tallas, esto se ha incorporado recientemente, debido a la inauguración del piso de juegos, aunque este piso hoy esta reservado para privados-

- Ja-ja la tomo- Rió secamente

-Habitación 206 –

Se apresura al ascensor, como todo un desastre arrasa con la habitación deja todo tirado y su ropa por el camino, se bañó rápido, salio casi al trote en toalla, del armario saco un traje de su talla, una camisa blanca, una corbata a rayas y unos zapatos, recogió toda su ropa la envolvió en su chaqueta de mezclilla y la dejo en el recipiente para la ropa del lavado, tomo su pañuelo y se lo hecho al bolsillo, agarro su palo, y salio de la pieza. Aún a medio vestirse se embarco en el ascensor de vuelta al vestíbulo, llevaba la chaqueta del traje al hombro mientras se terminaba de abotonar la camisa, de ponerla debidamente dentro de su pantalón, y subir y acomodar su corbata. Extrañadas le miraban las demás personas, mientras Billy con normalidad utilizaba el espejo del fondo para situar bien la corbata arreglar un poco su pelo y las solapas del traje.

Para cuando ya estuvo en posición, estaba retrasado con cinco minutos, pero el jefe no llegaba aún, otra vez lo logro, y en su cuenta jamás ha llegado tarde a nada. Se ubico en uno de los costados de la entrada principal apoyándose en el muro, mientras se colocaba su característico pañuelo, a su derecha estaba todo el bullicio de unos empleados que a regañadientes limpiaban el desorden que el mismo había provocado al enfrentar a los guardias. Esa sensación extraña que había sentido mientras se desquitaba con los guardias se repetía en ese momento, no le dio importancia entonces, pero ahora era lo suficientemente notoria, le hacia estar en guardia. Un frío viento le golpeo el rostro obligándolo a entrecerrar los ojos, por el rabillo vio una figura alta y corpulenta caminar erguida hasta el borde donde terminaba la alfombra, llevaba unos pantalones y una camiseta negra arremangada hasta la altura de los codos estaba de espaldas, metió una mano al bolsillo saco un encendedor y prendió un cigarro que ya estaba en su boca, regreso con el encendedor al bolsillo y dejo su mano dentro, lleva el cabello a dos colores, dio una bocanada de humo y rápidamente se giro para mirar con una gran sonrisa y ojos casi desorbitados el lugar donde se hallaba Billy.

- Que diablos tiene ese sujeto- Pensó, la visión le pareció grotesca.

No paraba de mirarle y esa sensación de peligro lo embargaba aun mas, si quería pelea, que se acercara, ya estaba listo. Aquel tipo no dejo de mirarlo con esa profunda y sicótica mirada, aunque solo estaba ahí de pie, fumando lentamente, su actitud era completamente pacifica, pero no bajaría la guardia por nada del mundo, y mucho menos le perdería de vista. Llego la limusina, seguido de un automóvil negro del que bajaron tres sujetos, que parecían salidos de de una película de gángsters, rápido se acercaron a la limusina para uno abrió la puerta. No podía seguir ahí atontado por un tipo que por suposición propia, tal vez le tenía bronca, y cual era su misión, hasta se había apurado y ahora por un cualquiera ahí, estaba echando todo el plan al bolsillo, no se lo perdonaría que se ha creído ese sujeto con su mirada psicópata ¿A quién se le ocurre venir a molestar?

Se separó de la muralla, caminó, sin perder de vista a su inquisidor, en su rostro tenia una gran sonrisa burlona cuando paso junto al sujeto, ya ignorándolo.

-Jefe-

Un hombre en traje negro, cabello rubio hacia atrás y una presencia abrumadora descendía de la limusina.

¿Qué había sido todo eso? Ese tipo que lo miraba extraño, no es el tipo de persona al que le extrañan las miradas de la gente, en realidad suele atraer la atención, ese tipo parecía un gato callejero ahí en la esquina, lanzo la colilla a la calle y miró la situación.

Los tipos de negro se adelantaron a abrir la puerta inspeccionando el lugar, solo el sujeto del pañuelo en la cabeza quedo a su espalda, de seguro seria muy fuerte. Fue lo que se le paso a Yamazaki por la cabeza. – Solo un hombre a su espalda-

Las instrucciones del jefe fueron claras, hoy solo seria guardaespaldas, nada mas ni nada menos, no había una misión especial para él, nada de infiltrarse, ni buscar gente, nadie a quien cazar, nada de espionaje, simplemente guardaespaldas, se sentía un poco desilusionado, de seguro seria una larga, tediosa y aburrida velada. Ya había comprobado la seguridad del hotel y era bastante buena a partir del décimo piso, a menos que toda esa reunión fuera una farsa no habría gran peligro.

-Rayos- Pensó. Billy apenas en la recepción y ya sintió venir su aburrimiento. No podía creer sus pensamientos, estaba deseando una redada un disturbio o algo, llevaba un largo tiempo sin involucrarse en nada interesante.

Apenas traspasaron las puertas, un grupo de muchachos se inclinaron, vestían de percherones. "El maldito protocolo" apareció un sujeto tal vez un gerente o el infeliz mas importante que se encontraba en esos momentos en el recinto saludo a su jefe con todas las glorias y pompas respectivas a las que nunca puso atención, allí se tardarían unos seis a diez minutos. Obviamente los guiarían a un salón donde habría un banquete, toda la gente presente se les quedaría viendo, el jefe tomaría asiento en una de las mesas reservadas que debían estar para los poderosos invitados, luego solo aceptaría una cosa; Zake. Por supuesto todo pasó como Billy ya había previsto la única diferencia fue que el salón era privado y allí solo estaban ellos. Unos minutos después por la gran puerta adornada en rococós clásicos del salón al que los llevaron entro otro grupo, tenia una complexión similar a ellos mismos un hombre en el centro y otros cinco rodeándolo dos adelantando sus pasos y tres a su espalda, ya faltaban solo cuarenta minutos para la hora acordada, que aburrido estaba, ni Hopper ni Ripper estaban allí, con ellos podía mantener una charla mas o menos decente. Estuvo sumido en sus pensamientos bastante tiempo hasta que se percato de la mirada de su jefe descuartizándolo, no se había dado cuenta pero aun mantenía su habitual pañuelo en la cabeza, Geese al comienzo de sus servicios se había permitido retarlo por lo informal de su presencia, Billy luego de eso opto por presentarse en traje y sin pañuelo a las reuniones, sin levantar la vista del piso lo jalo por un costado y lo guardo en su bolsillo derecho

El elevador se dejo abrir en el piso veinticuatro, el lugar iluminado pobremente brillaba en las maquinas de juegos, al igual que las mesas y ruletas, caminando hacia el fondo cargado a la izquierda se encontraba una escalera, subieron a un piso escondido entre el ultimo y la azotea, un ambiente pequeño una gran mesa con una lámpara colgando sobre ella al centro. Quien parecía ser el anfitrión levanto la voz y saludó, hizo un gesto y los grandes jefes ordenaron, Geese solo miro a Billy sin decir nada, este ya se encontraba vuelto en dirección a la escalera, sin reverencia ni muestra de subordinación alguna, se retiró, fue el primero en salir, mientras los otros al mismo tiempo se inclinaban y excusaban de sus amos.

-Interesante- Exclamo inaudible mientras se quitaba su abrigo y alguien lo recibía.

-Maldita sea- Se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez, pero daba gracias a que no debía quedarse de pie a la espalda de su jefe mientras los viejos hablaban.

Ahí estaba aquel estresante tipo con su mirada de psicópata calándole en ganas de hundir su puño en esa sádica sonrisa. Se contuvo. Al llegar al fin de los peldaños lo primero que hizo fue sacar su pañuelo y amarrarlo en su cabeza nuevamente. El lugar estaba vació exceptuando por los "chaperones" El rubio no se explicaba porque estaban en sus puestos si el lugar estaba reservado para aquella reunión. No era el lugar más lujoso en el que hubiese estado en su vida, pero no estaba mal. Al fondo podía ver una especie de bar y una terraza fuera, tras un gran ventanal, los juegos típicos de un casino, ruletas, cartas, maquinas de monedas, recorrió el lugar siendo fríamente observado por el resto de los guardaespaldas. No podía ponerse en el supuesto de que en esos momentos estaba al mismo nivel de esos perros que esperaban con la colita entre las piernas a que sus amos salieran del salón, era una imagen patética. Caminó exaltando a cada uno de los encargados de los juegos.; que le ofrecían jugar, sin responder ni mirarlos continuó. Llego a las mesas del fondo y se sentó, exigiendo de una de las meseras la carta. Se sirvió algo liviano y volvió al sector de juegos, por la cara que tenían los otros tipos no hubo ni un movimiento, caminando por aquí y por allá, se sorprendió de encontrar una mesa de villar, los palos estaban guardados abajo las bolas en una de las mallas de los agujeros de la esquina y el triangulo sobre la mesa, posiciono las bolas las alineo perfectamente con el triangulo, lo único que le faltaba era un poco de resina, pero a quien diablos le importaba , la bola blanca en su lugar, se inclino sobre la mesa, su mano izquierda de sostén y el palo apenas rozando esta, primer tiro como mínimo deberían entrar tres.. Flexionó su brazo atrás apunto y…

-Señor lamento incomodarlo…- Hablo con una voz nerviosa

-Que idiota en todo el mundo se atrevería a molestar a un hombre que esta apunto de hacer un tiro, acaso quiere que lo mate- Pensó Billy sin levantarse aún de su posición.

-...pero esta mesa no es de uso… publico…-

Billy tomo el palo y lo golpeo en la mesa lentamente se giró conteniendo al limite su irritación. – Algún problema "Boy"- Mirándole con desdén.

-Señor no se mi intención molestar pero siento informarle que esta mesa…-

-Ya me estas molestando…-

La situación se torno peligrosa para aquel chico

- … y te sugiero que saques tu trasero de mi vista-

La mirada de Billy era amenazadora, el que hablo y los otros dos que lo acompañaban retrocedieron unos metros pero no se alejaron del lugar. Si corrían con suerte el tipo se iría antes de que el jefe regresara.

Mientras, en el salón en el que se estaba llevando a cabo la reunión, transcurría todo sin novedad alguna, tal cual Billy se había imaginado que ocurriría, Geese se mantuvo frío sin emitir muchos comentarios, ya no tenia nada mas por lo que quedarse en esa convocatoria, lo que quería confirmar ya lo había corroborado, el poder de aquel sujeto, era real; era todo lo que le interesaba, aunque un poco de buenas negociaciones y buenos movimientos no le irían mal.

Yamazaki cerró un trato con uno de los magnates, todo según debía pasar, el saldría ganando de esa junta, de la forma que fuera. Aunque toda esa tropa de viejos no reconociera su creciente poder en el submundo, él sabia moverse y abrirse paso rápidamente, ahora vendría la parte tediosa, escuchar el bla bla de quien sabe qué y por qué. En el resto de la mesa otros continuaban hablando de negocios.

-Ese viejo – Miro a Geese que ni siquiera estaba prestándole atención. –El jefe del sujeto del callejón- Pensó, como le habían entrado ganas de jugar con ese tipo. Ya estaba completamente abstraído de la conversación central, a lo lejos pudo sentir el sonido fuerte y rápido, casi como un balazo. Se levanto sin decir nada, tomo su abrigo y salio de la habitación.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Hizo su primer tiro, no fue lo que esperaba, pero ya había perdido la concentración, luego de la interrupción, pero fue un buen tiro, cuatro bolas entraron, los tipos atrás suyo le miraban fijo, pero eso le traía sin cuidado.

Sus zapatos sonaron fuertemente en el gran lugar el silencio fue notorio los guardaespaldas de los demás integrantes de la reunión que esperaban debajo de la escalera le hicieron una reverencia.

-Esto está asquerosamente aburrido, ¡Qué abran las puertas!- Ordenó  
- Pero señor el piso esta arrendado para los huéspedes- Titubeó al decirlo el encargado del salón.  
- Que entren- Dijo Yamazaki entre dientes de un modo escabroso, sin siquiera mirarlo.  
- Como ordene- Hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

Avanzó rodeando el salón, para llegar a la barra de licores, ya antes de que llegará el barman ya tenía servido su trago  
-Que pase una buena velada jefe- Hizo una reverencia y se retiró, la cual Yamazaki ni siquiera observo, estaba sentado dándole la espalda, miraba en dirección a la mesa de pool.  
-El gatito callejero- Pensó.  
Bebió con calma su trago observando que hacía.

Billy continuo su juego, se movió a la derecha, se inclino en la mesa enfoco la bola blanca y la golpeo con fuerza, la bola azul lisa entro y dejo bien posicionada la amarilla.  
Se movió nuevamente ahora quedando de espalda al bar, se posiciono…  
-Señor no es posible que siga utilizando esta mesa, es de exclusiva propiedad del dueño-  
-Quítate de mi vista- Lo miró con una sonrisa amplia –Que venga el entonces-  
- Bueno señor eso sería imposible, el tiene asuntos mucho mas importantes…- Dijo con desdén  
- Ah ¿sí?- Con creciente sarcasmo contesto Billy.  
- Si y un simple guardia como tú no debería estar ocupando su mesa privada-  
- No deberías ser grosero, es un huésped- le decía en vos baja el otro percherón que le acompañaba  
- No te metas-  
-Pero es tu trabajo-  
-Que no molestes-  
- Tratando mal a los invitados- Dijo Yamazaki apareciendo por la espalda de los empleados.  
- Jefe, esto no es…-  
- No es ¿qué?- Dijo en ese tono frío, con el que no espera ninguna respuesta.  
- Jefe yo no…- Insistió defendiendo su postura.  
Yamazaki giró para verlo de frente, era un joven flacucho, de un solo golpe lo despacho. El que lo acompañaba hizo una reverencia al jefe y fue a ayudar al otro tipo. Por su lado Billy ni siquiera levanto la mirada de su juego. Yamazaki avanzo unos pasos y se sentó en una silla junto a la mesa para observar mejor el juego  
- Y que estará esperando este idiota ¿Qué le devuelva la mesa?- Pensaba Billy mientras reía en voz baja. Hizo otro tiro y entro la bola naranja y golpeo la roja. Ese viejo y su entupida mirada, le alteraba los nervios, como quería patearlo! No podía concentrarse, sentía que lo descuartizaba parte a parte solo con la mirada, se volvió a acomodar y tiró amarilla y roja ralladas entraron. Ahí sentado con aires de emperador, con ese horrible abrigo de piel blanca, sentado como en un espectáculo, y la peor parte era que el espectáculo era él, lo odiaba aun mas odiaba sentirse así, para el nuevo tiro quedaría de espaldas a yamazaki, le aplicó polvo antideslizante al taco y prosiguió, le sudaban un poco las manos, aunque sabia que solo estaba haciendo tiempo, no quería perder de vista ni un solo segundo a aquel tipo y pensó -¿Qué diablos hago? ¿Acaso me da miedo? Imbécil- se dijo a si, camino al otro extremo de la mesa se inclino y pensó a que bola le daría. La tres parecía buena entraría directo.  
- Dale a la nueve- Sintió en un susurro en su oído. Estaba a su espalda, Billy se levanto de golpe y adquirió su posición de pelea, Yamazaki le dio la espalda y se retiró sin decir nada. Tenía el pulso totalmente acelerado, trato de relajarse respiro profundo, volvió a erguirse y miro nuevamente la mesa.  
- El hijo de puta tiene razón…- De esa forma entrarían dos bolas y quedaría en buen lugar otra mas para el próximo tiro – Como lo odio- Entono tratando de volver a encontrarlo en el lugar.

En el casino ya había movimiento, y mucho ruido, para cuando la puerta del salón se abrió, y comenzaron a bajar los viejos, Billy se apresuro en hacer la jugada. - ¡Mierda! – Yamazaki tenia razón y el tiro salio tal cual lo había previsto –¡Como lo detesto!- Refunfuñaba mientras se dirigía a donde estaba Geese.  
-¿Jefe?-  
- Nos vamos-  
La limusina los esperaba afuera, Billy abrió la puerta, Geese entró y se puso cómodo. –Billy-  
-Sí, jefe- Contesto Billy desde afuera antes de cerrar la puerta.  
-Entra y siéntate-  
Hizo lo que le ordenaron tomando el asiento libre frente a Geese.  
-Entrarás al King Of Fighter a realizarse en un mes más, y necesito que Ryuji Yamazaki esté en nuestro equipo- Billy memorizó el nombre.  
-Así será- Se bajó de la limusina y volvió a entrar al edificio. – Esto está mal- Pensó Billy ya imaginándose quien era aquel hombre –Si el jefe lo quiere adentro, debe ser un tipo fuerte- Se decía mientras se dirigía a la habitación que había solicitado antes, ingreso y se lanzó en la cama, tomó el teléfono, pidió servicio al cuarto, ordeno algo del menú y la ropa que había dejado en la lavandería antes de ir a la reunión.  
No podía concentrarse, como diablos haría para formalizar la petición, y si no aceptaba? Convendría obligarlo a la fuerza? No parecía ser el tipo de sujeto que cambie fácil de opinión, y si se niega a escuchar –Es un idiota- Mientras Billy continuaba hundiéndose en su desdicha, el servicio al cuarto llegó, necesitaba su ropa, se vistió rápidamente y salió, no toco la comida.

Volvió por completo enajenado al piso del casino, a esas alturas ya estaba repleto, al volver a entrar esta vez noto que el lugar tenía otro piso arriba. De seguro el área de juegos de mesa, la escalera que llevaba allí estaba custodiada por dos gorilas con gafas negras y traje. Apenas al entrar pudo ver a Yamazaki sentado en un sillón amplio entre la barra de tragos y los ventanales, un grupo de chicas muy bellas y con ropas extravagantes lo rodeaban, Billy caminó seguro, sin perder el tiempo, se acercó.  
-Debo hablar contigo-  
Un bullicio se desato las chicas que estaban junto a él comenzaron a comentar – Hay quien podrá ser- - Con tan poca gracia- - Tiene cara de bandido- -Aún así es guapo- Se decían unas a otras.  
-Habla- Sentencio Yamazaki.  
-Acerca de negocios- Billy estaba serio y lo miraba con furia.  
- ¿Y estos son tus negocios o son los del viejo?  
- Mi jefe me envió…-  
-Lárgate!! No me interesa- Grito interrumpiéndolo.  
-Pero no estaría aquí si no me involucrara también-  
-AH!!Tal vez me interese, déjennos solos-  
-Pero ¿Por qué?-Reclamaron, pero no tardaron mucho en levantarse irse, el no era de los que repetía una orden. Al pasar una de las chicas guiño un ojo a Billy, llevaba un kimono, se veía muy joven, y era bonita.  
- Y tráiganme un whisky, y sashimi- Ordenó -¿Qué beberás?- Pregunto al rubio.  
-Café- Su interlocutor formo una cara de desacierto por lo que se excuso –No me gusta el alcohol.  
-Entonces ¿qué es?-  
Billy le explico sobre el KOF y el equipo que quiere formar Geese. Yamazaki lo medito unos momentos, sabía que algo provechoso sacaría de todo eso – ¿Y que tienes para mí?-  
Toda esa situación no había sido para nada difícil y estaba a punto de cerrar el trato, aquel tipo no había sido detestable como se lo imaginaba -¿Qué es lo que quieres?-  
Yamazaki termino su trago de un golpe, se levanto para retirarse, puso su mano izquierda en el hombro de Billy, se inclino a la altura del oído del otro…  
- Averígualo -  
Se quedó sentado por completo desconcertado y continuó tomándose su café con tranquilidad, se retracto de todo lo pensado con anterioridad. No pudo evitar escuchar las conversaciones de la barra era el grupo de chicas que con anterioridad estaban sentadas ahí, y el barman. Dentro de todos los gritos, cuchicheos y palabras inaudibles logró rescatar dos frases.  
- ¿Quien será ese chico?-  
- Jamás había visto al jefe con esa actitud- Le respondía el barman a una de las muchachas.  
Eso significaba que tenía una buena probabilidad de convencerlo. Del grupo se separó una chica y con una bandeja y dos martinis, se sentó frente a Billy le tendió una a él, el otro comenzó a beberlo provocativamente -¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto coqueta.  
-Billy- Respondió cortante, mientras empujaba el trago en señal de rechazo. Se levantó silencioso y se fue, necesitaba preparar su nueva estrategia. Apenas salió del lugar sonó su celular, contesto mientras caminaba a su habitación.  
- Aló, si jefe –  
- ¿Está dentro?- Aunque la pregunta sonó más a orden en la bocina.  
- Hablé con él, hay posibilidades, quiere que lo compremos-  
- ¿Qué quiere?  
- No lo dijo, pero conseguiré la información-  
Se corto la comunicación.

Ya eran cercano a las 24 horas, fue a las oficinas de Geese, tomo un notebook copio lo archivos de la cuenta bancaria y propiedades de las que disponía para negociar, eran las 4 AM cuando llegó de vuelta al hotel. En la entrada estaba Yamazaki fumando, esta vez sin su abrigo blanco, era igual de enorme sin el.  
- Traes algo para mí, es pequeño para el cadáver- Lo intervino Yamazaki.  
- Me estabas esperando, jejeje- Rio en burla Billy.  
Yamazaki entro a la recepción, el otro lo siguió, pasaron tras el mostrador allí había una puerta pequeña, entraron a una habitación tamaño oficina, ni muy grande, ni muy chica, la puerta se cerro de golpe, saco un cigarro lo prendió mientras miraba afuera por un espejo falso. Billy encendió la computadora dejo los archivos preparados y la puso sobre el escritorio, camino unos pasos se apoyo en el borde posterior de este mismo y se cruzo de brazos ahora dándole la espalda al que se había sentado recién en la silla.  
- Dinero, poder, lujos, una isla en el Caribe, todo eso te lo puedo dar-  
Un sonido fuerte sobre la mesa sobresalto a Billy, un cuchillo estaba ensartado en la madera, se acerco a Billy, se le acercó tanto que podía sentir la fuerte respiración en su rostro, lo miró encendido a los ojos  
-Quiero lo que no me puedes dar- Bufó, luego volvió a su lugar inicial frente al falso espejo. Billy sacó el cuchillo de la mesa y lo lanzó unos centímetros mas allá de la cabeza del otro dando justo en el centro de un blanco de tiro para dardos, para cuando Yamazaki se volvió ya no estaba, y la computadora tampoco.  
- Maldito animal, como le patearía el culo…- Se fue balbuceando, apresurando el paso, cuando llegó a la habitación lanzo la computador a la cama se sacó el pañuelo y con todas sus fuerzas lo tiro al piso.  
- Infeliz!! Eran más de 7 cifras!! ¿Qué se cree? Lo moleré a palos!!- Continuaba balbuceando para sí. –Y como malditamente me fastidia su cara!!- Puso la tina con agua caliente para bañarse, continúo murmurando maldiciones hasta que entró al agua. Durmió un poco, hasta primera hora, volvió a las oficinas de Geese  
-¿Cómo le digo que no acepto el soborno?- Jamás alguien se había resistido a todas las ofertas, y que mierda quería decir con lo de -"Quiero lo que no puedes dar"- Pero en ese momento lo único que podía hacer era pensar en como se lo diría a Geese –Me matará- Dijo exhalando todo el aire con la vista baja, el jefe aun no llegaba, y lo esperaba tenso en la gran oficina. Continuo practicando en voz baja – Jefe, no acepto el soborno… Maldita sea no aceptó ninguno- Billy sintió una mano en su espalda, se giró veloz.  
- Será mejor que no vuelvas aquí hasta que la respuesta sea sí- Geese lo soltó y prosiguió a sentarse en su escritorio.  
-Lo haré- Contesto Billy aún cabizbajo sin mirarlo al rostro, se giró para retirarse…  
-Billy… haz lo que sea necesario- Le dijo con calma.  
-Si jefe- Estaba más motivado, no le fue tan mal con Geese, jamás había fallado una misión y no iba a comenzar ahora.

Pasaría de los negocios al espionaje, aún era temprano, necesitaba localizarlo en lo pronto, acomodo su pañoleta y se dispuso a averiguarlo, pero no tenía información de ningún tipo, lugares o personas que frecuentara, todo eso lo ignoraba, lo único que tenia era ese hotel. Metió las manos en sus bolsillos llevando acomodado en su antebrazo el Bo. No estaba cerca pero se iría caminando, no tenía prisa y necesitaba pensar de qué forma abordaría a ese tipo, debía llegar al otro extremo de la ciudad y el casino no cerraría sus puertas, aun tenía mucho tiempo.

Entro sigilosamente por el estacionamiento, reviso que estuvieran todos los automóviles de yamazaki, y los del hotel. Debía estar dentro fue su conclusión, subió por el ascensor y paso directo al casino, estaba repleto de jugadores, y a simple vista en el primer piso no estaba.

- Mis disculpas señor, pero a esta sección solo se puede ingresar de etiqueta, en recepción puede conseguir un traje-  
No iba a complicar la situación con más problemas, menos por algo así, bajaría a su cuarto y volvería a usar uno de los del armario, traje negro de su talla y camisa blanca.  
Apenas se dio vuelta se topo de frente con Yamazaki que iba ingresando, se vieron fijamente por un instante, Billy continuó procurando no darle demasiada importancia.  
- ¿Hace cuanto llegó?-  
- Aproximadamente 15 minutos jefe-  
- Averigua su habitación- Le ordeno a uno de los guardias con gafas negras, que fue directo a la sala de cámaras de seguridad.

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Demoró media hora en regresar al casino, esta vez en traje y manteniendo su pañuelo en su lugar, sin ningún arma visible. Apenas llegó los guardias le abrieron paso sin decir ni una sola palabra. No había estado en ese lugar pero no era difícil de imaginar lo que encontraría, relativamente siempre era lo mismo, hombres, viejos, bellas mujeres, mujeres viejas, por supuesto que los empleados no pasarían los cuarenta años, varios guardias y cámaras de vigilancia por todos lados, el lugar no tenía ventanas, solo luces artificiales, no mucha y solo en las mesas de juegos, de fondo sonaba música de Benny Goodman, Quincy Jones, Coltrane, Baker, Costello, Ellington, Shaw y otros grandes del jazz, apenas ingresó a la derecha de las escaleras, se podía ver un pequeño escenario rodeado de unas cuantas mesas y sillas , mas allá un bar que ocupaba casi toda la extensión de esa pared, quince meseras uniformadas en faldas del mismo color y camisas blancas llevaban tragos a quien lo pidiera, siguiendo la barra, casi llegando al fondo del salón unos pilares circulares encerraban una reducida área, la luz era baja, podía ver unos sillones alargados, en el centro una mesa baja. Se sentó en la barra dando la espalda a este sector.

-No gracias- Respondió al barman que le ofrecía algo. Estaba nervioso e inquieto ¿Cómo resolvería ese asunto? Se repetía mentalmente, se sentía incomodo en ese lugar, arreglaba su pañuelo cuando escuchó el sonido metálico del roce al abrir y el seco click al cerrar un encendedor se dio vuelta rápido ¿Dónde estaba? Tenía la certeza de que esa sensación y ese sonido de mal gusto solo podían provenir de aquel tipo. Se tranquilizó y empezó a recorrer el lugar con la vista, no podía verlo, se acercó a una de las columnas, ahí estaba en el mismo sillón que desde la barra se veía vacío, estaba con una mujer, al parecer una de las putas que lo acompañaba el otro día, Yamazaki estaba sentado y recostado en el respaldo del sillón ella de rodillas apoyada en el piso entre las piernas de él. Era más que obvio en lo que estaban pensó Billy en el instante, mientras volvía a la barra, desde ahí no tenía visibilidad, había demasiada luz, se levantó, tomó unas servilletas y de la parte superior donde estaban unas copas colgadas como decoración quitó dos ampolletas, podía ver el lugar, Yamazaki miraba fijo un punto en el aire en otra dirección, con suerte aún no lo notaba, parecía no haberlo hecho  
La chica había dejado caer el kimono blanco que llevaba, para cuando volvió a mirar vio a Yamazaki con una ceja arriba, era muy delgada, tal vez menor de edad pensó Billy. La acústica era perfecta, podía escuchar la conversación, la música en esa parte era muy débil.  
-¿Está molesto Yamazaki-sama?-  
-Me va- Dijo restándole importancia.  
-Que tipo más sucio- Pensó Billy su rostro no podía no evidenciar su desagrado.  
La chica se sentó en sus caderas y comenzó a mecerse por otra parte Yamazaki seguía mirando fijo, con un cigarrillo en su boca, no había movido un musculo, seguía solo sentado, Billy estaba cada vez más molesto vio a la joven tan pequeña no le estimo más de 15 años. Yamazaki dijo algo en voz baja, la chica se levanto y dio vuelta, volvió a posicionarse y continuó moviéndose  
-Qué rayos!!- Exclamó Billy, que estaba notoriamente sorprendido, era la chica que le había guiñado un ojo, y precisamente no era una chica.  
- Que tipo más raro- Susurro pensando en Yamazaki.  
Yamazaki seguía mirando fijo sin perder detalle  
-JA JA JA JA- Comenzó a reír con locura, aun en el sillón y con el chico encima.  
De improviso para Billy dirigió su mirada directo a él. Lo miró con intensidad por unos segundos, apunto con uno de sus dedos al lugar al que había estado viendo en todo momento, Billy se levantó y miró, había una serie de grandes espejos, el que apuntaba Yamazaki por el ángulo en el que se encontraba puesto reflejaba todo el sector de la barra donde él se encontraba. Se sonrojo, un poco de vergüenza otro tanto de furia al pensar en que supo en todo momento que se encontraba ahí y en todo el tiempo que estuvo observándolo, cerró los ojos un segundo sin volver a mirar atrás se dirigió a un mozo le entregó las dos ampolletas mientras aun escuchaba la fuerte e irritante carcajada. Pasó el escenario se topo con un sector de juegos de azar se veían varias ruletas y mesas de dados, una que otra mesa de billar americano, una de snooker y otras tradicionales. Se encontró con otro sector semi separado, era un lugar de Póquer habían pocas mesas tres o cuatro, y solo una estaba ocupada  
-¿Quiere entrar caballero?- Escucho la voz de una mujer mayor, Billy observo bien el lugar, le llamo la atención el hombre que estaba de repartidor, vestía ropa común y corriente, no era empleado del hotel, era algo mayor que él.  
Que más daba, no tenía nada que perder.  
-¿Cuánto es el piso?- Preguntó  
-Es un juego amistoso cariño, entrégale las cartas quieres hijo?- Habló nuevamente la mujer al joven en la esquina de la mesa -¿Cuál es tu nombre? No queremos llamarte muchacho toda la noche- Continuó esta vez hablándole al rubio  
-Billy-  
-Bueno eres un chico guapo Billy- Dijo el viejo junto a la señora.  
-Lo había escuchado- Respondió serio, había dos cosas que lo perturbaban en aquel momento una era Yamazaki y la otra era cualquier cosa que no tuviera que ver con las cartas  
- Deja al chico en paz; viejo pervertido!- Le reprendió la mujer.  
Si Billy en algún momento tuvo dudas de a dónde iba ese cumplido, aquel comentario disipo sus dudas.  
-Pero no está mal- Alegó una joven atractiva vestida en un traje de dos piezas, sentada frente al viejo y junto a la mujer mayor, Billy tomó el asiento junto al viejo y recogió las cartas, se organizó, no tenía buenas cartas, no tenía la mente clara, no tenía buen humor, pero era la mejor opción si quería algo de información útil, el turno siguiente era la chica.  
Se sentía ridículo, llevaba más de una hora de juego y aun no armaba nada bueno, esa partida era un caso perdido, no podía concentrarse.  
-Ya es hora no?- La mujer parecía llevar el mando.- Tengo una escalera- Continuó  
El viejo mostró lo suyo tenía el Color, Billy lanzó sus cartas, no tenía nada  
-Ja j aja- Rió la joven – Escalera de color, me lo entregaste en bandeja, BILLY- Le dijo recalcando su nombre.  
-Otra vez ganas tu niña- Comentó el viejo.  
Y era cierto, Billy dejó simplemente que armara un buen juego sin siquiera mover un dedo para impedirlo  
-Siempre juegas desde las nueves, BILLY- Continuó hablándole en el mismo tono. Esta vez moviéndose coqueta.  
-No, solo ahora-  
-Oh, y podría saber el motivo, BILLY-  
- Bueno niños, ya es suficiente para estos viejos, nosotros nos retiramos- Anunciaron mientras se levantaban y despedían, la mujer y el viejo.  
-Fue todo un placer- continuó el hombre, y se retiraron.  
-Yo me uno- Habló fuerte mientras se lanzaba en la silla del otro extremo de la mesa, frente al repartidor.  
Billy no lo había notado, ni siquiera cuando se acercó, o saca un cigarrillo y lo encendió –Hablando del diablo- Pensó  
-Iniciemos un juego nuevo- Alegre intervino la chica.  
- ¿Cuánto?- Preguntó Yamazaki ya perdiendo la paciencia.  
- Y ¿Qué tal si lo hacemos más interesante?-  
- Escucho- La miró con un tanto de intriga, Billy solo estaba pendiente de ¿qué? Podría sacar de esa situación.  
-Streap Póker-  
Hubo un momento de silencio por parte de todos. Billy solo podía pensar de ¿en qué rayos se estaba metiendo?  
-Volviendo a tu pasado- Ataco Yamazaki a la mujer.  
- J aja muy gracioso-  
- Ya veremos quién se la saca primero- Le contesto a la chica mientras veía a Billy.  
Yamazaki hizo una señal y el chico barajó veloz los naipes, cortó mezcló y entregó a cada uno sus cartas.  
-¡¡Que mierda quieres!!- Dijo entre dientes ya no logrando controlar su enojo.  
-¿Ahora? Me quedaré con ese trapo- Le sonrió apuntando su pañuelo.  
En la primera vuelta ganó Billy, solo habría un ganador y ese sería el con mayor puntuación, los otros dos deberían pagar. La chica entrego una estola de piel que llevaba al cuello y Yamazaki su abrigo blanco, antes de volver a sentarse hizo un ó gesto y de inmediato llegó una chica con una botella de Bourbon.  
En la siguiente vuelta tardaron más tiempo, ganó la muchacha, Billy y Yamazaki debían pagar.  
-No es una buena racha para ti, querido- Enfrentó a Yamazaki  
-Tal vez, quien sabe- Se quitó la camisa negra, quedando en un polera de mangas cortas ajustada. Billy entregó la chaqueta del traje.  
Las siguientes dos partidas las ganó Yamazaki, y en la que se encontraban tenía buenas cartas. Billy ya había perdido la corbata y su cinturón, la chica había dejado sus zapatos y una chaqueta.  
Yamazaki rió secamente, sabía que ganaría.  
Billy ya estaba cabreado y pensaba – ¡No puedo sacar provecho de esto!- Y era verdad, no le servía de nada. –¿Qué quiere mi pañuelo? ¡¡Una mierda!! Solo esta buscando molestarme, y yo se lo estoy permitiendo…- Continuaba pensando cada vez mas fastidiado.  
Entre juego y juego Yamazaki y la mujer ya habían acabado la botella de licor, él parecía inmutable, en cambio ella se encontraba completamente borracha, llevaban varias horas de juego, ya estaba oscureciendo en el exterior.  
-El trapo y terminamos-  
-¡Jamás!  
-Paga!!- Mostró sus cartas, había ganado otra vez.  
- Bueno saldó mi deuda y me retiro- Se quitó la camisa.  
- Por favor no te vayas- de alguna forma se hizo entender la muchacha, que ya no modulaba muy bien.  
No importaba lo que le dijeran, necesitaba salir de ahí, necesitaba estar lejos de ese tipo de su humo e idioteces. Yamazaki se interpuso en su camino, cerrándole por completo el paso.  
-Debes pagar la cuota por retirarte- Le dijo sosteniendo un habano en su boca.  
-¿Qué? ¿Quieres mas ropa?- Dijo intentando crear pelea.  
- El trapo- Dijo Yamazaki lanzándole el humo del en su cara.  
-Olvídalo- Trató de zafarse de de la muralla que el otro formaba, con una llave mal hecha Yamazaki lo detuvo, Billy perdió el equilibrio, Yamazaki se fue sobre él, cayendo directo al suelo.  
-¡¡QUE DIABLOS TE PASA!!- Reclamó enfadado Billy  
Yamazaki no dijo nada, solo lo inmovilizó y comenzó a acecharlo como si fuera un depredador y el rubio su presa.  
Billy no entendía nada y odiaba el humo en su rostro, también ese asqueroso olor a cantina, le picaba los ojos.  
-Maldita bestia, está borracho y tiene fuerza el cretino- Pensó Billy tratando de quitárselo de encima, sin lograrlo.  
Yamazaki puso ambas manos en el cuello de Billy, este pensó que lo estrangularía, sin embargo lo levantó del piso, mientras hacía esa mueca que tanto odiaba, emitió una carcajada corta y se le acercó tanto que lo besó. Billy que mantenía sus brazos libres de dio un golpe con todas sus fuerzas que mando directo al piso a Yamazaki.  
-¡Cerdo infeliz!- Dijo Billy entre dientes mientras se retiraba del lugar sin voltearse.  
-¡¡Será mío!!- Gritó Yamazaki antes de que saliera  
-¡¡JAMÁS!!- Gritó de vuelta enfadado, aun así no volteó a ver, estaba avergonzado, cerró sus ojos un momento y movió rápido la cabeza tratando de superarlo rápidamente, continuó su camino y se perdió en la escalera.  
-JA JA JA JA- Rió desquiciado en el piso sin levantarse.  
-Así que encontraste un juguete nuevo- Le dijo la muchacha que estaba pendiente a todo lo que pasaba.

Había varias cosas que podría simplemente no hacer, pero desobedecer una orden directa de Geese no estaba dentro de sus posibilidades, luego de evaluar la situación toda la noche, estaba dispuesto anímicamente a volver a intentar convencer a Yamazaki, esta vez no habría sutilezas, lo haría a su estilo. Espió la salida de autos del hotel durante toda la mañana sabía que Yamazaki subiría a uno de sus automóviles y saldría del hotel. Tomo una motocicleta arrebatandole las llaves a uno de los chicos que acababa de estacionarla, lo siguió hasta un barrió industrial en el que descendió y entró a un galpón. Solo tenía que esperar un poco más y lo haría. Pasaron treinta minutos cuando se escucharon unos disparos, unos tipos salieron arrancando por puertas alternas, Para cuando lo noto la limusina de Yamazaki ya estaba partiendo, acelero a fondo y lo siguió logro adelantársele y detener su camino en un callejón. Los matones de Yamazaki fueron los primeros en salir, Billy los derribó unos metros mas adelante, con facilidad. Se acerco y abrió la puerta del lado de Yamazaki.  
-Que mierda quieres!-  
-Harías todo lo que tu jefe mandara?- Pregunto, en realidad sin interés.  
-Si-  
-Y ¿qué es esto que el viejo quería?-  
-Que entres al KOF en nuestro equipo.  
-Y me daría lo que yo quiera-  
-Absolutamente-  
-Quiero tus tripas en mi navaja- Dijo Yamazaki emocionado, mirándolo con una gran sonrisa.  
-Maldito perro infeliz- Pensó Billy mientras retrocedía unos metros, abrió un poco su chaqueta de mezclilla, y la soltó violentamente dejando los brazos alzados en señal de invitación.  
-Ja ja, pendejo- Se acercó con una sonrisa amplia y horrible, tomó a Billy por el pelo y lo azoto contra la pared.  
-¿Dejarías que te abriera por ese viejo? Jajaja- Reía Yamazaki  
-¿Qué diablos quieres?- Dijo mirándolo desafiante  
-¿Qué estas dispuesto a darme, por ese viejo?- Recalcó la ultima frase  
-Te daré lo que quieras ¡¡Maldición!!-  
Yamazaki lo soltó violentamente haciendo que Billy se estrellara contra el piso mientras caminaba de vuelta a su limusina.  
-Ryuji Yamazaki estará a su servicio…- Río explosivo –Pero recuerda, esto te saldrá malditamente caro, jajaja- Cerró la puerta y el auto partió veloz haciendo sonar las llantas en el piso.  
-Maldición- Dijo Billy aun en el suelo.

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4 Final

Capítulo 4

Yamazaki sacó de su chaqueta un papel doblado, lo dejó ahí el día anterior, se lo había entregado el guardia del casino que siguió a Billy era el número de habitación en el que se había alojado, rápido abrió una computadora, ingreso a una pagina dio unos códigos y tenía a su disposición la información del Hotel.

-Así que William "Billy" Kane- Dijo con cierto interés, buscando mas información, entrando al modo de pago, tarjetas de crédito, cuentas bancarias, registro de identidad, pasaporte, donde apareciera ese nombre Yamazaki ya había encontrado esa información –Británico… tiene familia… interesante- Cerró la computadora apoyó la cabeza hacia atrás en el asiento, cerró los ojos sacando y prendiendo un cigarrillo.

Pasaron unos días en los que no logró ubicar a Yamazaki, aunque no lo estaba buscando con ánimo de encontrarlo, no podía sacar de su cabeza los acontecimientos sucedidos en el casino, su fracasado espionaje y el juego de Póquer…

-Maldita sea y con lengua!!!- Salió del edificio predicando maldiciones. Ya era lunes, faltaban tres semanas para el KOF, y no había reportado los avances a Geese. Pero era lunes y muy temprano, aún había tiempo, caminó por el centro de la ciudad en dirección al correo, sacó una llave y abrió un pequeño casillero, encontró una carta y una hoja doblada; parecía un memo. La carta era gruesa y tenía olor a flores, indudablemente era de su hermana Lily, en cambio la hoja tenia fecha de 3 días atrás a las 23:30 Hrs remitente desconocido

"Querida Caperucita, la abuelita está tan sola en casa"

ATTE

El lobo feroz

-OH mierda- Se apresuró a ver la otra carta, confirmó la fecha de recepción en America, en la oficina de información; había llegado un día atrás, lo que significaba que Lily le había escrito esa carta dos días antes, si el lobo viajara supuestamente hace tres días, arribaría en Inglaterra el día dos y lo mas probable era que se encontrara con la abuelita ese mismo día; el mismo en el que ella escribió la carta y la envió…

Salió corriendo con la carta aún sin abrir, dio un portazo, tomó un taxi, 15 minutos de viaje a toda velocidad al aeropuerto, pagó de sobra al taxista y entró corriendo directo a la cabina de la primera aerolínea que se le cruzó, exigió un pasaje a U.K. estaba todo agotado, así paso las siguientes cabinas hasta que se encontró una, de una línea totalmente desconocida, 7 horas antes habían cancelado un pasaje, el vuelo salía en 35 minutos más, en ese tiempo… estaría camino a casa, tomó su ticket paso por seguridad e hizo abordaje junto a un sujeto que llegaba atrasado, una azafata los acompaño todo el camino hasta que llegaron a sus asientos, dio las indicaciones generales por altavoz, cinturones, mascarillas, lo típico, Billy no escuchó nada de lo que decía la mujer, ahora que se encontraba sentado, apretó sus ojos, exhalo todo el aire de sus pulmones, busco en el interior de su chaqueta la carta; estaba maltratada, la abrió nervioso. Partía como siempre "Querido hermano: Ha pasado tanto tiempo"… -Blablabla- "Yo me encuentro bien…"

- Etcétera, etcétera, cosas cotidianas tal vez la carta la envío antes de que el infeliz llegara- Pensó Billy. Continuó leyendo –Nada nuevo- "OH estoy tan contenta, está mañana, conocí una persona, es amigo tuyo y me contó que vendrías pronto, ¿Es verdad? ¿Vendrás pronto? Bueno él quería verte a ti, es un sujeto agradable trajo flores y pastelillos, por su puesto lo invite a tomar el té, pero olvide completamente preguntarle como se llamaba… Ya lo haré mas tarde se comprometió a volver pasado mañana y tomar el te de la tarde, ojala ya hayas vuelto. Te extraño tanto."

- Maldición Lily, no te acerques a ese cretino!!-

(Las horas de viaje las calcule como si fuera entre Nueva York y Londres creo son 6 horas y media a 7 xD)

La lluvia fina comenzaba a humedecer el ambiente, nubes suavemente grises se movían en lo alto, a esa hora y la ciudad estaba vacía, mas aun las carreteras aledañas a la zona rural. Unos cuantos kilómetros apartada de la ciudad, por un conocido camino a un pueblo tradicional,, donde el trafico no es mucho y la gente no abunda, se podía oír gritos. Un fuerte portazo, cosas cayendo, vidrio romperse.

-Gyaaaaaaaaa- Y el grito cortado por un golpe que la mando directo al piso. –Por favor, no- Suplicaba la chica herida, temblando en llantos. Aprisionada contra el piso, sus manos y brazos se cortaban al hacer fuerza.

-Por favor no…- Sollozaba perdiendo el habla

-Agradécele a tu hermano- Dijo de buen humor. Era lo primero que decía. Se lanzó sobre la muchacha, beso su rostro, lamió sus mejillas llenas de lagrimas, con una de sus manos inmovilizo por completo a la niña, con la otra arrancó el vestido rosa pálido que llevaba, dejando al descubierto su torso. No importaba cuanto gritará o suplicara la chica, no se detendría. Continuó lamiendo su cuerpo bajando por su cuello, apretándola y mordiéndola con fuerza, mucha mas de la que su cuerpo pequeño podría soportar

-Ayuda- Continuaba la pequeña, sin esperanzas.

Yamazaki se detuvo unos instantes la miró fijamente a los ojos cuando terminaba de arrancar el vestido.

-Ayuda-me ¡¡Billy!!… por favor- Desesperada gritaba.

Yamazaki hizo caso omiso a lo que dijera, cuando escuchó el nombre del rubio explotó en risas. Levantó las delgadas piernas y…

-Perro bastardo no la toques!!! Hijo de puta, es una ¡¡¡niña!!!- Gritó llenó de frustración, exaltado, y por completo sudado, se encontraba casi fuera de su asiento.

-Un puto sueño- Dijo en voz baja recuperando la compostura,, la peor pesadilla que se le podía ocurrir tener. Ya faltaba tan poco para llegar a su destino.

Descendió del avión exactamente a las 15:45 hrs y cuarenta minutos después se encontraba pagando el taxi que lo llevó a toda velocidad a unos metros de su casa, busco nervioso la llave de la entrada, que guardaba en su billetera, la puso e ingreso, no sabía bien si quería entrar, caminó por la sala de estar, el comedor, las habitaciones, Lily no estaba. Todo se encontraba limpio, a lo lejos sintió el retumbar de la lavadora en modo centrifugado, corrió a la puerta trasera, había ropa en los tendederos y ahí estaba Lily, entre unas sabanas y manteles, el alivio que sintió en esos momentos no lo podría explicar, se acercó rápido y la abrazó por la espalda, fuerte, muy fuerte.

Lily se sobresalto un momento pero al instante conoció a su hermano, solo él podía haber sido, logró que Billy la soltara y giro para abrazarlo ella.

-Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí- Dijo Lily acurrucándose en el pecho del chico.

-Yo lo estoy más- Contestó, con todos sus sentidos devuelta en si.

Sonó el timbre de la casa tres veces. Para Billy fue el Apocalipsis se imagino quien podría ser llevó a Lily a la cocina y cerró con llave la puerta trasera, y se armo de valor y se dirigió a abrir.

-Ryuji Yamazaki, que extraño tenerlo por estos lugares- Dijo tenso, aún sin soltar la manilla de la puerta.

-Llegó a tiempo caperucita- Comentó extendiéndole un paquete envuelto en papel.

Billy torpemente lo tomó, se encontraba pensando, si lo dejaba entrar se encontraría en riesgo, pero tal vez así conseguiría buena información…

-¿Por qué sigues en la puerta hermano?-

-Toma Lily, y arregla la mesa para tres por favor- La pequeña tomó la bolsa de papel y se devolvió a trote a la cocina, Billy se mantenía aún inamovible en la entrada. Era peligroso, de un gesto le indicó a Yamazaki que entrara, pasaron directamente a la mesita de té, Lily ya estaba esperando, tomaron asientos los tres al mismo tiempo.

Lo podía ver, Lily estaba feliz, y hablaba amenamente con esa bestia, ni se imagina en el peligro que estaba, pensó Billy, se maldijo por no poder escuchar la conversación, veía a su hermana hablar y hablar con ese tipo tan bizarro, estaba alerta a cualquier movimiento de Yamazaki, pero su mente divagaba, no podía seguir la conversación, aunque no lo perdía de vista, estaba demasiado concentrado en eso, como para encargarse de su té, pastelillos o lo que fuera. Lily se encargó de sacarlo de su trance.

-¿Quieres leche?-

- Si, por favor- Contesto por inercia.

- Soy dueño de un hotel, y ahí nos conocimos-

-Ah ya veo- Contesto Lily, estaba realmente interesada, rara vez tenía información de su hermano, de lo que hacia fuera o a quienes conocía, estaba muy emocionada.

Billy inmediatamente recordó lo ocurrido en el casino, lo había pasado por alto hasta ese momento, aunque no quisiera se sonrojo, era una mezcla de vergüenza y rabia, porque recordando bien los hechos, Yamazaki incluso se había atrevido a tocar sus pantalones, vergüenza y rabia tenía de que su cuerpo de alguna forma respondiera a eso; demasiada rabia, y en ese mismo momento le miraba con esa sucia mirada entre deseo, locura y furia, Billy volvió a ensimismarse, y para cuando reaccionó Yamazaki se levantaba de la mesa hacía una reverencia a Lily y se retiraba.

Se apresura y lo alcanza poco antes de que este llegue a su vehiculo.

-Hey espera!-

Yamazaki se detiene y gira para quedarle de frente, la limusina se encontraba estacionada, varios metros distante de la casa.

-¿Que diablos estás tratando de hacer?-

-Ha ¿Quién sabe?- Sonríe en silencio

- Ni se te ocurra aparecerte por aquí otra vez!- Dijo sin mucha convicción, pero eran las palabras que tenia que decir, aunque tal vez fueran contraproducentes a su trabajo. Apenas terminó la frase un buen golpe lo mando al piso.

-¿Me estás amenazando?- Inquirió enfadado, agarrándose fuertemente del cuello de Billy.

-Supongo que sí- No sonaba decidido, e n ningún momento hizo contacto visual con Yamazaki, este fácilmente lo levantó del piso lo arrastró y lanzó contra la puerta trasera del auto, el golpe lo tenía sin aire, y podía ver como se acercaba nuevamente, lo vio sacar su mano del bolsillo, para alivio de Billy, no con su característico cuchillo, vio venir el golpe y se protegió, Yamazaki con esa misma mano bajó todo su intento de guardia. Aprisionándolo contra la limosina, bufaba el aire como un toro sobre el rostro de Billy, muy cercano sobre sus mejillas, obligándolo a resucitar toda su vergüenza. Con la otra mano Yamazaki lo apretó del cuello haciendo que tensara su cuerpo y apretara sus ojos. Recibió un golpe en el rabillo de la boca por el lado izquierdo pudo sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre y también pudo sentir como el mismo lado dolido era bruscamente succionado.

Abrió de golpe sus ojos y no se podía zafar, y tampoco lo podía creer, ese idiota lo estaba haciendo otra vez., fácilmente separó sus labios e introdujo su lengua, era muy agresivo, le dolía la boca y no podía moverse, y dentro de todo volvía ese conflicto, mental suyo, porque no le parecía del todo desagradable.

-Sería malo si Lily saliera en este instante- Pensó Billy. Yamazaki se inclino aprisionándolo con todo su cuerpo, podía sentirlo friccionarse en él.

- Sería realmente malo si Lily saliera ahora-

Yamazaki bajo su mano a la cremallera de los pantalones del rubio.

-AHH!- Esto esta muy mal- pensó Billy - No espera!! - Empujó a Yamazaki para atrás haciéndolo retroceder varios pasos, este había bajado la guardia, Billy desvío la mirada a la entrada de la casa

- Ah!! La pequeña hermana- Pronuncio Yamazaki con burla y desden, se acomodo el pelo hacia atrás paso junto Billy y abrió la puerta de la limusina, haciendo una inclinación de respeto como un recepcionista dispuesto a estacionar su auto en algún hotel, la intención estaba clara, Billy lo miro por primera vez en el día directamente a los ojos con fuerza y subió.

En esos momentos mientras subía un pie y entraba, pensó en que diablos se estaba metiendo, se encontraba un 40% confuso, 20% arrepentido, 30% entusiasmado, el resto del porcentaje eran emociones conflictivas.

Era una limusina negra, no muy grande, en su interior dos sillones paralelos, todos los vidrios estaban cromados, Billy tomó el puesto que siempre ocupaba al viajar con Geese; de espalda al conductor. Yamazaki entró y se sentó donde Billy pensó que lo haría, justo frente a él. De un compartimiento a su lado saco un teléfono.

- Al aeropuerto… lento- Ordenó fuerte.

Junto al teléfono se encontraba un compartimiento del que extrajo dos vasos, colocó cuidadosamente un gran hielo en cada uno, y vació lo que queda de un (whisky de marca), le tendió uno a Billy. Yamazaki lo tomo al seco golpeando el vaso en la mesita de apoyo, Billy lo bebió con dificultad, no estaba acostumbrado a beber, mucho menos un licor fuerte, mientras lentamente bebía se abstrajo en sus ideas, y al observar el lugar no pudo evitar pensar en cuantos habrían sido asesinados o ultrajados en ese lugar

- ¿Qué miras?- Habló Yamazaki golpeado, ya estaba aburriéndose del silencio.

- Me preguntaba a cuantos habrías matado o…- Calló la palabra, no estaba seguro de si le convenía esa conversación.

- O violado! en este lugar- Completo rápidamente Yamazaki con mucho interés. Se reclinó en el asiento y continuó – ¿En esta? Jaja ninguno es nueva obviamente- Río un segundo. Billy notó que era absurdo transportar un vehículo a otro continente, y se sorprendió de lo estupida de su pregunta, siempre sería mas sencillo encontrar uno nuevo. El licor comenzaba a arder en sus mejillas.

- Pero puedo empezar ahora-

Silencio

Estaba mareado y no tenía plenitud de sus facultades, ¿podría atribuir su próxima conducta al alcohol? ¿Por qué no? Se sentía ebrio y febril, no sería ni el primero ni último en el universo en hacerlo.

De un salto se sentó torpe en el asiento del frente, Yamazaki lo miró, abrió su chaqueta, sacó un cigarrillo y lo prendió, Billy apoyo su cabeza en el respaldo.

-¿Podrías abrir la ventana?... por favor- Habló para terminar la frase en un susurro.

Yamazaki busco el botón en la puerta para abrirla, el viento estaba tibio, de seguro llovería, miró a lo lejos el paisaje y tomo otra bocanada de humo. Antes de que lograra volver a acomodarse Billy estaba abriendo su boca con sus labios, le quito el cigarrillo y lo lanzó por la ventana, cerrándola de paso, Yamazaki le traspaso el humo que quedaba en sus pulmones.

-Maldito- Pronunció separándose con una mirada nublada -¡Odio el humo!- Volvió a besarlo, acomodándose sobre sus piernas. Pero era diferente, Yamazaki no respondió.

Billy se alejó desconcertado.

-Mis ganas se quedaron abajo-

-No era mucho pedir que las trajeras, maldito idiota- Decía bajando la voz en las últimas palabras mientras apretaba sus caderas contra el cuerpo del otro.

- Así no- Replicó Yamazaki desinteresado.

-Infeliz- Retiró la chaqueta y abrió la camisa de Yamazaki lentamente, lamió desde su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho se devolvió a su oído y susurro algo, continuaba agitándose y meciéndose sobre el otro.

-Aún no- Continuaba inmutable; Yamazaki.

-Bastardo!!- Desabrochó el pantalón de tela negro, aún sin dejar de moverse.

-No-

Continuó el recorrido con su lengua…

-Ja, parece que ahora sí imbecil- Rió al sentirlo reaccionar a sus caricias.

-Mh- Bufó mirándolo y tomándole la cabeza por la nuca. Billy se zafa de su agarre y se levanta para besarlo; vuelve a sentarse en sus piernas, Yamazaki aún no respondía, comenzó a desvestirse. Sin ropa continuó frotándose a Yamazaki.

-Es vergonzoso déjame a mi- De un manotazo alejó los dedos de Yamazaki. Dijo hundiendo su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro izquierdo de Yamazaki. Pasó sus brazos alrededor del otro se afirma y lo atrae hacia sí. Mantiene sus ojos apretados, el dolor no es mucho, pero si molesto, lento comienza a moverse nuevamente.

-Ya tienes practica- Afirma Yamazaki – ¿Haz estado practicando con aquel palo que nunca sueltas?- Pregunta sarcástico.

- Hijo de puta- Toma fuerza en uno de sus puños y lo golpea en la cara.

- JA, JA, JA, JA- Comenzaba a reír como desquiciado, con aquella mueca que tanto molestaba al rubio.

Billy continuó moviéndose.

- O tal vez con ese viejo verde-

-Infeliz- Billy lo miró con odio – Me voy!!-

Antes de que lograra siquiera intentar levantarse Yamazaki lo había tumbado en el piso de la limusina, agarrándolo fuerte de cada antebrazo, Billy estaba furioso, dos golpes bastante torpes le acertó a Yamazaki un combo y un codazo, este respondió con el revés de su mano, un solo golpe volteó la cara de Billy, volvió a abrirse el corte en su labio un hilo de sangre lo recorrió, levantó las muñecas de Billy por sobre su propia cabeza las sostuvo apretadas con una sola mano.

La mirada de Billy era fiera, de seguro maldecía por dentro y apretaba los dientes mientras lo miraba. Yamazaki se acercó y lamió la sangre.

-Maldito- Susurro

-Me lo han dicho antes ja, ja, ja- Contestó Yamazaki, se inclinó frente al rostro de Billy y lo besa, de la misma manera en que lo había hecho fuera de su casa, apasionado y brutalmente, Billy cruzó sus piernas por la espalda de Yamazaki y respondió con la misma intensidad al beso.

Ya habían dado las 20 horas, preocupada después de ver como su hermano se peleaba con aquel chico, no podía estar tranquila, tenía todas las cosas preparadas para la cena, no había comido nada, decidió esperar a Billy, de seguro volvería para esa hora porque no la había llamado.

-El dijo que eran amigos…- Pensaba en las palabras de Yamazaki, no podía dejar de preocuparse.

Faltaban 5 minutos para las 21 horas cuando sonó el timbre de la casa. Se apresuró en abrir.

-Lo siento, olvide mis llaves- Entró besando la frente de la pequeña.

-Hermano ¿Estás bien?- Lo miró confusa.

-No te preocupes no fue nada- Le respondió con una sonrisa

-Y ese corte en tu labio-

-Un pequeño inconveniente, en verdad no fue nada-

-Pero yo te vi…-

-Voy a tomar una ducha- se apresuró a decir interrumpiéndola –Luego podemos cenar juntos-

-Está bien- Le respondió no muy convencida.

-Mierda, nos vio en el jardín- Pensó Billy alterándose

Lanzó su ropa sucia a un cesto –Ante todo la negación, eso será lo mejor- Pensaba en lo que le diría a Lily. Entró veloz a la ducha, y dejó el agua correr, ese día había sido muy peligroso –Y que quiso decir es idiota con "tu hermana sabe todo"- Pensó en ese momento incomodo en el que no se sabe que decir mas que adiós, Yamazaki le había dicho aquello. –El todo ¿Qué? A es un imbecil- Comenzó a reír a carcajadas pensando en las anteriores palabras de Lily.

Se vistió rápido, tomó la cesta y con una toalla húmeda en los hombros fue al cuarto de lavado, echó a andar la lavadora, luego secándose el cabello con la toalla de sus hombros volvió a la salita donde Lily esperaba sentada. Ella se levantó y ambos se sentaron a la mesa, Billy se mantuvo en silencio y con la vista baja.

- Lily yo… entraré a pelear al King of Fighter-

-El hombre que vino…-

-Si el es uno de los dos miembros restantes del equipo-

- AH!! Entonces por eso se estaban peleando- Dijo más bien para si. –Espero que ganes- Le dijo al fin directamente y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Entonces ¿solo nos vio pelear?- Pensó mientras le volvía el alma al cuerpo.

El teléfono de la casa sonó, Billy se levantó a contestar...

-Debo regresar hoy Lily -

- No! Pero si acabas de llegar, no es justo- Dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Perdóname Lily pero este viaje no estaba previsto y debo trabajar- Le dijo comprensivo a la niña, mientras pensaba –El jefe me matará-

Mientras en el aeropuerto anunciaban el arribo del vuelo en el que venia, no podía esperar a bajar, eran la 7:24 AM, apenas la escalera se desplegó, la azafata abrió la puerta, Billy fue el primero en descender, cuando llego al otro extremo, aún no estaba preparado, acababan de abrir la compuerta. Recogió lo único que había llevado y dando largos pasos se dirigió a la salida, a lo lejos pudo ver la limusina de Geese; eso no era para nada bueno, el mismo jefe lo había ido a buscar, paso el vidrio giratorio de la entrada del aeropuerto y la puerta del automóvil se abrió, Geese estaba sentado bebiendo Sake, al frente Hopper y Ripper, le hicieron espacio.

- Tienes algo que decir…-

Billy miró a Geese, este no se veía molesto, luego desvió la mirada. Ripper Bajo el vidrio de su lado hasta el tope.

Lo que menos quería ver Billy, ahí estaba, logró divisarlo a lo lejos, ese inconfundible abrigo de piel blanca, el humo de un cigarrillo y la limusina, no podía ser nadie más. Y se encontraba mirando en la dirección que ellos se encontraban.

-Entonces nos vamos!- Anunció fuerte Geese

-Jefe…- Interrumpió Billy todavía mirando por la ventana –Hay unos asuntos por corregir, que…-

-Importante?- Inquirió Geese

-Muy importante-

-Bien- Dijo el jefe a modo de aprobación

Billy salió rápido, prácticamente corriendo. La limusina siguió estacionada donde se encontraba.

-Y ¿Quién es ese tipejo medio rubio?- Preguntó Hopper

-Parece matón- Completo calmado en su puesto Ripper

-Wooo y mira lo que se olvidó Billy- Entusiasmado habló Hopper mientras levantaba del piso el Bo del Rubio.

-Billy jamás olvida su arma!- Contestó sorprendido el otro.

-JA, JA, JA,- Rió secamente Geese mientras tragaba su Sake y la limusina partía

Yamazaki terminaba de fumar su cigarrillo lo tiró al piso junto a varias otras colillas de la misma marca y la aplastó.

-Y dejaste al viejo solo- Dijo irónico.

-Tengo un puto problema contigo-

-Ah ya veo- Contesto sin darle importancia.

-Y ¿Cuál va ser tu jodido pago?-

FIN!!

Notas

:iconanggelebon: este capitulo después del atentado eléctrico lo escribí escuchando los ost de Kill Bill, Technotronic y una que otra cosa loca por ahí

Cabe resaltar que cuando escribi "Billy comienza a desvestirse" me sonó el tema de Quincy Jones "Ironside" xD

Por fin termine de escribir en el pc, como fuera la historia siempre estuvo en el cuadernito rojo, ojala te guste este capitulo y el final XD

Saludos a :iconkimshini: fue una gran ayuda para las partes traumáticas , que mi condición de hermana mayor y por ello empatía no me permitían escribir T_T

Fin de cuentas gracias a todas esas almas que leyeron esto ^^ este es uno de los pocos; si mal no recuerdo único fic que he terminado hasta el momento.


End file.
